Daughter of Asgard
by TheNotoriousNovelist
Summary: Sequel of "Daughter of Sif". Danie returns to Midgard for Summer Vacation but is captured by Hydra. The Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D must rescue her before it's too late and Danie is lost forever. Plus, Agent May realizes something life-changing. Slight AU with mentions of past May/Ward and Skye/Ward. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Sequel of "Daughter of Sif", read that first.**

**Set in a slight AU for multiple reasons. Mostly 'cause I'm in England and haven't seen all the episodes, I've only seen up to Providence :s**

**So, some things might be Canon and some things might not be.**

**But, this whole thing's an AU so, whatever!**

**Now, get to reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D but, I do own Danie Morrison/Frøya Sif'sdaughter.**

* * *

Daughter of Asgard

Prologue:

Garrett looked through the few S.H.I.E.L.D files he managed to get. He was in the main room of his secret Hydra base, sitting at a computer desk.

"Hey, Ward, come over here!" he called.

Ward walked over to him.

"What?"

"Who's this Danielle Morrison and why does S.H.I.E.L.D have a file on her?" Garrett asked.

"She's the daughter of Thor and Lady Sif, her birth name is Frøya Sif'sdaughter," said Ward "She's in Asgard and was meant to become a S.H.I.E.L.D agent after finishing her warrior training,"

Garrett tapped the keys on his computer and looked at footage of her blowing her top and releasing lightning. He smiled.

"She's something our cause could do with," he said "Any way to get her out of Asgard?"

Ward sighed and looked behind him.

"Well, she does spend the holidays with her Midgardian family in Hampertown," he said "And, if I'm not mistaken, Summer Vacation starts this week,"

Garrett smirked mischievously.

"Perfect,"


	2. Chapter 1

**The front covers of "Daughter of Sif" and "Daughter of Asgard" are pictures of Lady Sif, not Frøya. Though, I guess you could consider them pictures of what Frøya will look like when she's older.**

* * *

Daughter of Asgard

Chapter 1:

-Asgard-

Frøya zipped up her duffle bag of her things as Heimdall activated the Bifrost. When she stood up, Sif hugged her and she hugged back.

"Thanks for all the training, Sif," Frøya said "I'll be back in a few months and you can always come visit Midgard,"

Sif smiled at her daughter with tears in her eyes. Again, her heart's not made of stone. Frøya smiled up at her before walking over to the Bifrost.

"Goodbye, Frøya," said Heimdall.

"See ya, Uncle Heimdall," Frøya said, waving to him as she disappeared "See ya, Sif," and she disappeared from Asgard.

* * *

-Midgard-

The rainbow light shot down from the sky and to the Hampertown opening of the Bifrost. Danie wasn't used to the Bifrost yet so she slightly stumbled on her own 2 feet. She was still in her Asgardian training uniform (knee-high shoulder-length sleeved light brown dress with dark brown leggings and knee-high black boots with black armour plaited skirt). She picked up her duffle bag and threw it over her shoulder. She saw her family's house at the edge of Hampertown and she didn't run, he flew across the ground in the direction of her home.

When she got to the fence around the Morrison property, she gently hovered over it and gracefully landed on the grass. Danie smiled as she glided across the grass and to the porch sliding door. She slid it open and stepped into her childhood home. She looked around and smiled, happy to be home.

"Mom?" Danie called "Tommy? I'm home,"

There was the sound of a smashing vase and Danie took an arrow out of her quiver and notched it in her bow. She began steadily walking into her house, keeping her bow raised. There was a noise from the basement and she started heading towards it. As Danie neared it, she would suddenly turn around in case there was a person behind her. She saw the door under the stairs already kicked down and took the initiative to fly down.

Danie, gliding through the air, went down the stairs and into the basement. She was met with a shock. Felicity and Tommy were tied up, back-to-back, on the floor. Danie dropped to the floor at the sight and put her arrow back in her quiver.

"Mom! Tommy! Who did this?" she exclaimed, getting on her knees to untie them.

Felicity started talking through her gag. Danie lowered her adoptive mother's gag.

"Mom, what is it?" she asked.

"BEHIND YOU!"

Danie tried to notch an arrow as she turned around but was instantly hit in the head. Felicity screamed and Tommy shrieked. Danie was thrown back onto the ground. As the assailant neared her, she got a blurry image of her attacker before passing out.

* * *

-Providence-

Skye sat typing at a laptop on the kitchen island. All the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D had been bunking at Providence for a few months now. Agent May sat across from Skye at the kitchen island. They had made amends from the fact they both had fallen for Ward but May said they had merely been hooking-up and he had been using her. May leaned on her elbow on the counter as she ate a piece of leftover chocolate cake. Normally she didn't have the sweet tooth for cake as breakfast but things had changed.

"You okay, May?" Skye asked, getting May out of her daydream "I thought you were on a strict diet so you'll be able to kick butt repeatedly?"

May chewed and swallowed before stabbing the plastic fork into the cake and got up to put it away. Skye looked at her with curiosity before hearing a beep and getting back to hacking. Agent May walked out of the sickly pristine kitchen and down the hall of bedrooms.

As she opened her bedroom, she stopped to get her second wind (she did not have a goodnight sleep last night) and Fitz came out of his room.

"Oh! Uh, hi, Agent May," he said, awkwardly "Uh, having a good morning?" May just looked at him "Right, uh, okay then," and he walked out the hallway to the kitchen.

May was about to step into her quarters when an alarm went off. It was the kind of alarm that meant Coulson wanted to see them. This was the last thing she needed, a mission! May just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep away reality...

* * *

The Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D assembled in the hub of Providence. May was irritated her escape-from-reality plans were interrupted (though she didn't show it). Fitz and Simmons were looking at tablets connected to what was left of the S.H.I.E.L.D mainframe. Skye was paying attention to what was happening.

"What's this about, Coulson?" Skye asked.

"You all remember Danielle Felicity Morrison?" he said, making her file photo appear on a holo-screen "Birth name Frøya Sif'sdaughter, biological daughter of Thor the Thunderer and Lady Sif? Asgardian?"

"We remember Danie, Coulson," said Skye "She's in Asgard training to become a S.H.I.E.L.D commissioned superhero, right?"

"Not anymore," said Coulson "She returned to Midgard for Summer Vacation,"

"And?" May asked.

"She's been kidnapped,"


	3. Chapter 2

**Btw: ****The reason I write short chapters is because this is merely a hobby. I want them to be quick enough to read to kill 10 minutes but still affective.**

* * *

Daughter of Asgard

Chapter 2:

Danie dizzyly opened her eyes. She was in a transparent box in a pristine white lab. There was no lid on the box so Danie hovered up in the air. As she was about to fly higher than the box walls, she was electrocuted. Danie screamed before dropping to the floor again. She sat up with her hand behind her head.

"What was that? I can't be electrocuted, I'm a freaking goddess of thunder," she said to herself.

Danie got to her feet and stumbled over to the wall. She leaned against it as she looked around the white lab. In a containment field on one of the lab tables was her bow and in another was her quiver with an endless amount of arrows.

"Lightningstrike!" Danie exclaimed, banging on the box she was in.

Lightningstrike was the name of her bow-and-arrows set. They were forged by the same guys who made her father's hammer and the quiver gave out an endless amount of arrows. It was the best gift anyone had given her.

"Lemme out!" she shouted "Lemme out!"

Danie realed her arm back and punched the wall. The wall vibrated like plastic and, to her surprise, her hand actually hurt. Danie groaned in frustration as she put her fist in her hand. Angered, she stubbornly began repeatedly punching the wall.

* * *

It felt like hours but was probably only 10 minutes when the door opened and a group of people entered the lab. What confused her was Ward seemed to be willingly with the guys who had kidnapped her. They stopped in front of the box and looked at her as if they were looking at an animal in a zoo.

"Asgardians, so stubborn," said Ward.

"What are you doing here Agent Ward?" Danie asked.

"I'm an agent of Hydra, not S.H.I.E.L.D," he said.

"Dang, Hydra are bad guys from World War 2. You're evil," said Danie, glaring at him "Traitor,"

Raina stepped forward, wearing a white sundress with red flowers, and tapped the glass.

"You're sure she can't break out? There isn't even a lid," she said.

"As she knows, if she tries to fly out she'll be electrocuted and the walls are made of the same stuff they made Hulk's cell out of at the Battle of New York. Her own father could barely break out and she hardly has Thor's strength," said Ward "It's impenetrable by her standards,"

Danie angrily punched the wall again but still it didn't break.

"As soon as I get outta here, you're all dead!" she shouted.

"Hardly," said Garrett "Let's leave her to her temper tantrum, why don't we?"

The group turned to leave the way they came. Danie angrily punched the wall again before falling on her butt in defeat. She crossed her arms and let her own anger rise within her.

* * *

-Hampertown, U.S.A-

The Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D walked into the Morrison household, completely ignoring the police. Felicity was sat on the sofa with Tommy by her side as she silently cried.

"Mrs. Morrison?" Coulson asked as they reached her.

"It's Miss Morrison now," said Felicity.

"What happened?" Coulson asked, sitting beside her.

"I dunno. We were waiting for Danie to come home when there was a knock on the door. I answered it and, suddenly, we were attacked by whoever it was..." Felicity put her head in her hands "They tied us up in the basement as bait for Danie. She got that something was wrong as soon as she arrived because, when she found us, she had an arrow notched in a bow,"

"Then what?" Skye asked.

"Danielle tried to untie us but that S.H.I.E.L.D agent, Ward, came up behind her and knocked her out," said Felicity, hugging Tommy "They took her away and left us! I had to shout for hours before our neighbors heard us,"

May tightened her fists at the mention of Ward. Why did Hydra want Danie? She was a teenager that barely knew how to fight. May was beginning to think about one's adolescent years when Tommy suddenly began crying for his big sister.

"Don't worry, Tommy, we'll rescue Danie and bring her back to you," said Skye, getting on her knees to be at his level.


	4. Chapter 3

Daughter of Asgard

Chapter 3:

Danie was still sitting in her cell when Raina re-entered the room. She looked at her with hatred. Raina looked at her with no expression. Danie watched her as she went to a computer controls. Raina pressed some buttons and walked back over to the box. She stood there as the box walls began to slide into the floor. As soon as the walls were down, Danie flew forward and grabbed Raina by the throat.

"What do you want from me? Why am I here?" Danie demanded.

A cord was thrown around her neck from behind and pulled her back. Danie stumbled back and landed on her butt, Garrett standing behind her and holding the ends of the cord. Danie passed out a few seconds later.

"What do we want from you? Your powers. Why are you here? So we can take them," Garrett said "Get her on the gurney," he ordered.

Doctors came in, tugging a gurney along, and lifted the Asgardian teenager off the ground. They lowered Danie onto the gurney and wheeled her out of the lab, strapping her wrists to the gurney sides.

"Let's prep her for experimentation," said one of the doctors.

* * *

-Providence-

Agent Triplet sparred against Agent May, seeing as he had insisted on finding out if 'the Cavalry' still had what it took. Fitz and Simmons were working on more powerful icers and Skye was trying to track the Hydra agents who had kidnapped Danie.

Triplet blocked May's kicks and attempted to punch her in the stomach. May frantically grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm around. This exposed her back and Triplet pushed her to the ground. May fell to the ground, defeated, and Triplet extended his hand out to her. She took his hand and he pulled her up.

"You would've won if you had taken the stomach punch," said Coulson, standing off to the side.

"Guess I am kinda rusty," said Agent May, walking out of the gym.

Triplet raised an eyebrow as she left and Coulson walked up to him.

"What's up with her? Something's off," said Triplet "I'm gonna keep an eye on her,"

"Hmm," said Coulson before following May out.

* * *

Fitz and Simmons had joined Skye in trying to track Danie. They figured they could track the kidnappers' van by its imitians. May came storming through and out of the room. Triplet and Coulson entered the room after she left.

"What's up with May?" Fitz asked.

"She's just moody I beat her when we sparred," said Triplet.

* * *

May entered her quarters in a pant. She leaned against the door before hitting it in frustration. She was going to have to face the music sooner or later, probably sooner, but she just didn't know what to do...

May moved away from her door and sat on her bed. She fell onto her side and got comfortable on the covers. Reality was harsh and it threw everything it had at her.

* * *

-Hydra base-

Danie lay on a blanketless hospital bed, wearing a white long-sleeved t-shirt and white trousers. Around her head was a headband connected to a machine that measured her brain activity and 2 similar bands were around her wrists. On the other side of a one-way window was a team of scientists. They worked at a computer station and were setting things up for the experiment.

The head scientist gave the signal and the experiment was activated. Electricity was shot through Danie from her wrists and it burned up her veins and into her heart. She screamed at the top of her lungs. This electricity was scientific, not the magical kind she could conduct.

As she screamed, Danie's subconscious went haywire...

_Frøya sat back in a seat with her legs on the table. Her paternal uncle, Balder, was trying to teach her about her family history but Frøya wasn't listening._

_"Frøya? Aren't you listening?" Balder asked._

_"Uh, let me think about that... no," said Frøya, leaning back with her arms crossed behind her head._

_"Frøya... this is your family, why do you refuse to learn?" Balder asked._

_"Ugh! Fine..." Frøya said "So, what did you say?"_

_"You're adoptive paternal uncle, Loki, is the father of Hela," said Balder "She's the ruler of the Land of the Dead,"_

_"On Earth, the guy ruling Hell is called Saiten or the Devil," said Froya "So, I'm cousins with the Asgardian equivalent of that? Fun..." she said, sarcastically._

Danie continued to scream as she jerked around, the heavy sedatives forcing her to remain unconscious despite it all. Her natural Asgardian durability was somewhat lacking in automatic use meaning she had to be conscious to use it.

Danie suddenly felt like someone was with her, trying to comfort her from the pain. It was Lady Sif, reaching out from Asgard. Danie felt her own consciousness begin to rise and managed to open her eyes. All she saw was electricity flying around her.

The scientists on the other side of the glass saw her vitals and saw she had regained consciousness. As they tried to administer sleeping gas from the ventilation in the room, they found their experiment was going out of control.

Danie began floating above the bed, her heart racing and her breath quick. Her night-black hair hung down with the one lock that was wrapped up in Asgardian fabric. The bands around her wrists broke and the electricity started flying around the room, being redirected through Danie's body.

"TERMINATE THE EXPERIMENT!" the head scientist shouted as the electricity broke through the glass.

One lab assistant managed to get back to the computer station and punched in an emergency code.

The electricity ceased and Danie dropped to the bed, unconscious once again.


	5. Chapter 4

Daughter of Asgard

Chapter 4:

-Providence-

Skye knocked on Agent May's door but didn't get an answer. She entered the room and found May lying on her bed.

"Hey, May, are you okay?" Skye asked "You've been acting strange,"

May sat up and sighed.

"Was it that obvious?" she asked.

Skye sat next to her on her bed.

"What's going on?" Skye asked.

May sighed before responding.

"Okay, I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone else until I say," she said.

"Cross my heart," said Skye.

"Well..."

* * *

Fitz tracked the van from the Morrison house out of the desert valley Hampertown was in. The van went into the city closest to Hampertown and he followed it through the traffic. The van came to a stop in an alleyway where there was another van waiting. They then took Danie out of the van and put her into the other. The other van was like an armoured truck, probably to contain her if she woke-up. As Danie was being moved between the vans, a good Samaritan came running at them. The man was harshly beaten and left unconscious in the alleyway as the vans left. Fitz ran a facial recognition scan on the good Samaritan and found a hospital report.

"Coulson!" Fitz called "I've found something!"

"What is it?" Coulson asked.

"This guy got beat up trying to save Danie," said Fitz "He's in hospital right now. I lost the van with Danie in it after they left the alleyway,"

"Where is he now?"

"The Agnes Julians Memorial Hospital," Fitz informed him "Should we go question him? He's the only one who might know where the truck with Danie went,"

"Assemble the team," ordered Coulson.

* * *

"Seriously? You're-" Skye began.

"Yes and don't tell anyone," May interrupted.

Skye sighed.

"So, what are you gonna-"

Before she could finish, Simmons opened the door. Skye instantly closed her mouth in a way that makes it obvious she was saying something.

"Oh, hi, you guys," Simmons said "I was told by Coulson to get everyone. We've got a lead so we're heading out,"

"Okay," said May, getting up.

Simmons looked to Skye, who shrugged, and they left too.

* * *

-Hydra base-

Danie was sat in a wheelchair wearing a straitjacket since she was conscious once more. The lab assistant pushed her along the hallways to a room where they were going to do some brain scans to see her Midgardian-thinking Asgardian brain. Danie's hair was hanging over her shoulders and in her face. As she was pushed along, she heard the presence of Lightningstrike in her mind. She turned her head and looked through a door window. Some scientists were trying to pull an arrow out of the quiver and trying to pull back the bow string but only Frøya the Thunderer could use Lightningstrike. Danie began struggling in the straitjacket and screaming her head off. As she struggled, other scientists came out to restrain her. She fell out of the wheelchair and began trying to escape the jacket, kicking her legs.

"RESTRAIN HER!" Raina shouted.

Lightning began flying from Danie's being. All the scientists jumped back. Danie got to her knees and began pulling her arms away, pulling the hooks that kept her arms around her. She broke the hooks so the straitjacket was basically a regular jacket and got to her feet. Danie kicked the door to Lightningstrike down and stumbled in, grabbing the bow and quiver. When a Hydra agent stormed into the room, Danie had an arrow notched with lightning sparking around her. The Hydra agent backed up and Danie released the arrow.

The arrow imbedded itself into the wall of the hallway. It sparked before engulfing the hallway in light. As the blinding light died, Danie ran down the hallway and away from her captures. She notched another arrow and fired it down the hallway to blind the coming Hydra agents. Danie ran down the hallway, only to be jumped by Ward.

"Oh, great, the traitor," Danie said, taking a fighting stance with her bow as a staff.

Ward attempted to disable her but Danie used her bow to hit him back. Grant tried to rip her quiver off her back but Danie lifted the bow and put it behind his neck. Then, she used her bow's position to flip Ward over her. Danie put her foot on his chest and notched an arrow, aiming it at his head. The rest of the Hydra agents appeared and aimed guns at her. Danie looked around her at them all as she panted.

She pointed her arrow to the ceiling and lightning thundered in swirling clouds in the sky. The lightning struck the ground and the building as it neared her arrow head. As the building was erupted as lightning struck it. The Hydra agents' guns began shaking in their hands. The lightning shot through the ceiling and hit the tip of the notched arrow. A Hydra agent with trigger finger fired his gun and Danie dropped her bow and arrow. She fell to her knees and cradled her hand to herself. There was a bullet hole right through her hand. Danie cried out in pain at the wound and metaphorically punched herself for forgetting she was invulnerable.

* * *

Danie was thrown into a white room with her hand wrapped up in bandages and a black cast-like wrapping that was velcroed around her lower arm and palm. She was topped up on pain killers but her Asgardian physiology was quickly healing her. There was no window, no crack where the door was and nothing to tell her a way out. The weight of the situation became apparent and Danie curled up, crying.

"In the name of Asgard, someone help me!" she sobbed.


	6. Chapter 5

Daughter of Asgard

Chapter 5:

-Agnes Julians Memorial Hospital-

Sidney Barnes was sitting up in bed. His arm was in a cast and there was a bandage around his head. The cops had tried to follow-up on the kidnapping he had seen but there was no evidence. There was a group of people asking him questions about it.

"Do you remember where the vans went?" Skye asked.

"I dunno," said Sid "They left at the same time I passed out,"

"Can't you think? That girl is very important," Coulson said.

"I don't remember! I just thought they were going to sell her on the black market so I tried to save her," said Sid.

"So you remember anything about the people who took her? What they looked like or sounded like?" Skye asked "Please, her family are, uh, very high up,"

Sid crumpled his face in thought.

"Well... one was a Caucasian male, dark hair, dark eyes and seriously trained in martial arts. I actually thought he was gonna kill me," he said.

"Ward," said May, despite the description being _extremely_ general.

* * *

The team walked out of the E&R as they decided on what to do. They were heading to the alleyway Sid was attacked. As they were leaving a woman in labour was pushed through in a wheelchair. May stepped out of the way of her and left the hospital with her team.

They walked into the car park and to Skye's van. Like all the other times they had ridden in Skye's van, she threatened them NOT to touch her computer equipment. She turned the keys, her S.H.I.E.L.D keychain dangling amongst her many others, and she pulled out of the hospital car park.

* * *

They all jumped out of the van before it had stopped moving once it entered the alleyway. Fitz and Simmons were instantaneously taking all kinds of readings using their tablet devices. Agents May and Triplett were at the opening of the alley to keep people out. Skye was in her van doing her technological thing. Coulson... he was... Coulson.

Triplett saw how impatient May seemed. She was leaning to the side and her arms were crossed. He raised an eyebrow at her for the second time that day and figured she was still upset about losing their sparring match.

"Has anyone found anything?" Coulson asked.

"Well," said Simmons "According to the tire tracks, one van went left and one went right,"

"Did the one with Danie go left or right?" Coulson asked.

"I dunno," said Skye from inside her van "But I know where one of them went," everyone looked into the van as Skye typed at her computers "The first one just got a parking ticket and the driver's resisting arrest,"

They re-entered the van and Skye climbed back into the front seat, accidentally kicking the side of Fitz's head.

"Yow! Watch it Skye!" he complained.


	7. Chapter 6

** Not that I need reviews but I'm just wondering why I've only gotten reviews on one chapter. If there's something wrong can someone please tell me?**

**Although, if you plan on criticizing me then you'll have to surround your criticism with reassuring compliments or I'll lose faith in my story.**

* * *

Daughter of Asgard

Chapter 6:

-Hydra base-

Ward and Garrett looked at the screen as they watched Danie pacing in the white room.

"She doesn't seem happy," said Ward.

"So? We just want to harness her powers as an infinite power source," said Garrett "How have the scientists come on a way to control her?"

"Not far," answered Ward "She's Asgardian, we barely know anything about them,"

"Find something," hissed Garrett before leaving the room.

* * *

Danie flew around the white room as she looked for a way out but the entire room seemed completely sealed. She wasn't even sure where the door was anymore. She hovered up to the ceiling and began pushing the ceiling in an attempt to break through to the floor above. It didn't even crack and her injured hand began hurting. Danie floated down in defeat and sat down. The voice of Lightningstrike was in her head so she knew her weapon was close.

Suddenly, the entire room shook and it turned onto one side, causing Danie to tumble. The sound of a truck starting up vibrated the room. Danie landed on her back as the room began moving. Danie realized she was in the back of a truck and was being moved. Well, she did mess up the Hydra base with lightning pretty bad.

Danie flew into a corner and positioned herself to keep still as the truck moved. It struck new fear into her. The truck went over a bump and she fell to the floor with a thud.

"Ow," Danie groaned.

* * *

A 19-year-old boy sat in an interrogation room. He was sweating with nerves.

Coulson and May entered the room and saw the boy shiver. Coulson sat across from him and dropped the boy's file on the table.

"Jedikiah Sampsons," he read "Arrested for joyriding and shoplifting since you were 13,"

"I got problems, man," Jedikiah said "Why am I here? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"No? Are you aware you hijacked a van used in the kidnapping of a 13-year-old girl?" Coulson asked.

"What? I didn't- who's the chick in the corner?" Jedikiah asked.

"That's none of your concern," said Coulson "Where did you get the van?"

"Well... there was this guy," Jedikiah began explaining, scratching the back of his neck "He gave me the keys,"

"Did he say where he was going?" Coulson asked.

"Uh, no, but I heard him complaining about a building hit by lightning and-"

Before Jedikiah could finish, there was a shot through the frosted-glass door window and Jedikiah was thrown from his seat. May got to his side and checked his pulse. It was weak and Jedikiah was barely alive.

* * *

Fitz had headphones over his ears as he checked frequencies for Hydra, Triplett was getting some fresh air from the stuffy van, Skye was sitting in the driver's seat and Simmons had climbed into the front passenger seat.

"So, Skye, what were you and Agent May talking about?" Simmons asked.

"Well..." Skye thought for a moment "You know how she's been acting a bit... edgy... lately?" Simmons nodded "Well, I just wanted to know if something was wrong,"

"Is there?"

"No... well... I don't know if you'd call it _wrong _but I will confirm something's going on," Skye said, wondering how she'd put it.

"What is it? I can keep a secret, I do work for a secret government agency," said Simmons "C'mon, Skye, please?"

"Well... okay, but, if she finds out you know, you figured it out on your own," Skye said and she whispered it to her.

Simmons looked dumbstruck.

"Say what?!" she exclaimed.

Fitz took off his headphones at the scream and Triplett leaned back into the van.

"Are you guys okay?" Triplett asked "Jenna?"

"I'm fine," said Simmons, biting her bottom lip "It's fine,"

"What happened?" Fitz asked.

"Oh, just..." Skye shook her head "nothing," said Simmons "None of you guys's concern,"


	8. Chapter 7

Daughter of Asgard

Chapter 7:

May and Coulson watched as Jedikiah was taken to hospital for his gun wound. The police were everywhere, trying to find Jedikiah's shooter. May watched the scene with a sickening feeling. It was overwhelming... even to her.

"C'mon, we've got to find a building that's been hit by lightning," said Coulson.

As they turned to leave, shots were fired from the roof of an opposite building. Coulson pushed May down behind a parked car and fired bullets back. After the bullets stopped, Coulson helped May to her feet.

"Thanks but I could have protected myself," said May, crossing her arms.

"True but I didn't push you out of the way to protect you," he said and May felt nervous but didn't show it "The team needs you," he added and May relaxed.

* * *

-Hydra truck-

Danie sat in the corner of the truck completely out of ideas. As she thought, the truck hit several bumps and a crack in the wall appeared. She got to her feet and managed to get to the crack. As Danie ran her fingers across the gap, she found it was the door! The Asgardian teenager got her fingers in and ripped the door off its hinges. On the other side was a metal wall that was the storage container.

Danie punched it and the metal bent into her fist. She smiled and punched again, her hair falling in her face as she punched with one fist.

The metal storage container punched outwards. Danie's fist punched out of the metal and she ripped it open. The following vans of Hydra agents saw this and alerted the truck driver. Ward leaned out of the car he was in and began firing blanks at her. Danie jumped a bit as one of the blanks hit by her hand. She took a breath and jumped out, bracing herself with her invulnerability. Danie shot upwards in fear of being hit by a car.

When people saw her fly, cars screeched to a stop. Ward got out of his car and fired his gun at her. Danie spun round and cartwheeled backwards in a hurried dodge. Her hair began flickering around her in the wind.

Ward took a centipede from a wooden box and placed it on his arm. With the super-strength flowing through him, Ward jumped up and grabbed her ankle.

"NO!" Danie screamed as Ward's weight pulled them down.

The bystanders went frantic but the other Hydra agents said Danie was a mutant with out of control powers and mental health problems. Danie screamed and kicked as they hit the ground and Ward tried to force her back in the truck.

"NO! NOT AGAIN! STAY AWAY FROM ME! I WON'T GO BACK!" Danie screamed.

The bystanders were sad such a young child could be so deranged. Danie put her hands and feet around the gap in the truck like a cat refusing to go into a bath.

"We're gonna need chloroform!" Ward ordered.

Danie continued to scream and kick as Ward held her still while a Hydra agent put a cloth over her mouth. She continued to struggle but collapsed, unconscious, and Ward put her back in the truck, bending the metal back into place with his own super-strength.

Ward hit the side of the truck and the driver started it up. The Hydra agents got back in their vehicles and followed it.

* * *

The Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D came to the only lightning struck building in 100 miles. Half the building was erupted into rubble and the other half was torched. May ran her fingers along a charred table and ash collected on her fingertips.

"What do you think happened?" Triplett asked.

Skye pushed through some rubble and found an arrow head but the stick of the arrow was burnt away. She pulled the arrow head out and looked at the markings on it. They were similar to Thor's hammer.

"This is Danie's, she must have tried to escape and used lightning to turn this place to rubble," Skye said.

"Then Hydra torched the rest of their base and left to avoid people asking questions?" Fitz asked.

"Probably," said Skye, she began typing on a tablet "I'm looking for anything about suspicious that happened within 100 miles from where we are now,"

* * *

At this point a teenager tweeted a video of Danie trying to escape with #PsychoMutantMania.

* * *

**Please review! I love writing but support makes me write faster! So, if you review I might publish new chapters quicker! I'm not dependent on reviews but everyone does better with support!**


	9. Chapter 8

Daughter of Asgard

Chapter 8:

_May sat at the desk in her room at Providence. She had finally faced the music and confirmed her suspicions. Now, what was she going to do? Tears began to fall and May let out a sob. For the first time in years, Agent May just felt like good old, simple, Melinda... just Melinda._

May thought about this as they rode to the sight of Danie's escape attempt. Everyone was silent as they trundled along the highway. She sighed as she leaned on the computer desk. It was cramp with May, Triplett, Coulson and Fitz cramped in the back and Skye and Simmons in the front. The van pulled over on the side of the rode where Danie was seen.

* * *

-Hydra base #2-

Danie awoke strapped face down to a table. She rattled her restraints but could barely move. Ward and Garrett looked at her from the other side of a one-way window. Danie couldn't see anything through the gap in the table but there were scientists walking around her with surgical tools.

"We sure this is the only way to get in her head?" Ward asked, crossing his arms.

"Relax... she'll survive, have some scars, but she'll live," said Garrett "Her brain activity is off the charts,"

"Danielle _is _Asgardian," said Ward "They're meant to be more advanced and she does have power over lightning so maybe that's why there's so much electrical activity in her brain,"

"Fascinating," said Garrett, sarcastically "Let's open her skull up,"

A scientist knelt down in Danie's view and put a mask over her mouth. She began fighting even harder to escape as her heart beat muffled all noise. Except for... the sound of a drill...

_"Hello, cousin," came a calm and gentle voice that seemed to have a harsh and cruel side like a double-sided sword._

_Danie looked around at the dark and gloomy vastness that spread out for miles. She looked up at the woman who called her cousin._

_The woman was sitting on a stone throne. She was 10 times the hight and size of a normal person. She had long tresses of black waving hair that went down to her waist. On her head was a black helmet that covered the top half of her head with branching horns on either side. Her eyes were hidden by whiteness and what could be seen of her face was pale but still retained some colour and her lips were painted blood-red. She wore a jade green dress with a black collar that covered her neck and neckline. The sleeves were black and expanded from her elbows down and a black girdle-like band around her waist. There was a slit up the side of her skirt with a black layer beneath. Around her shoulders was a jade green cloak with a black interior. Her feet were bound in black sandals and her fingernails were sharp and painted black._

_The woman stood up from her stone throne and walked down the steps to be in front of Danie._

_"Who are- wait..." Danie interrupted herself "You're Hela, Queen of the Land of the Dead, Hela Loki'sdaughter," she said, looking up at her as the giant woman got on one knee in front of her "You're my cousin,"_

_"Uh huh," nodded Hela._

_"Am I dead?" Danie asked._

_"Not quite, Frøya Sif'sdaughter," her cousin said "But, your body is in such distress that your mind has come here,"_

_Hela waved her hand through Frøya's abdomen and the Asgardian teenager's torso shifted like a hand through water. Frøya gasped and stepped back out of Hela's hand._

_"So, I'm dead but alive?" Frøya asked "I'm confused..."_

_"Come, Frøya, follow me," said Hela, standing up and gently pushed Frøya in the direction of a bright light._

_As Hela pushed Frøya along, Hela's hand was just as big as Frøya's hight._

* * *

Skye typed at her van's computer desk. The numbers flashed across the screen as she hacked into the Pentagon's satellite system. There was a beep as she managed to get past the last firewall. She zoned in on the truck that teenager tweeted about and tracked it.

"Hey, guys!" Skye called "I've found something!"

The others climbed into the van and crowded behind her. She got to typing when the truck started disappearing from Hydra's technical influence. She managed to keep track and the truck with its followers drove into a mountain range.

It got hard to follow it after that but Skye just about managed to keep track of it. The truck went into a fenced area that wasn't meant to be there. There were specs of blurs from people moving around before going inside.

"Danie's there?" Agent Trip questioned.

"Yup," said Skye "They got there an hour ago,"

"And we'll be there in less," said Coulson.


	10. Chapter 9

Daughter of Asgard

Chapter 9:

-Land of the Dead-

_"Hela, where are we?" Frøya asked._

_After stepping into the brightness, they were in a garden that glowed bright with a beach and sea to the side. Behind them was the emptyness and the 2 were merged together like a portal. Hela had shrunk from being a giant down to being 8 feet._

_"This is my garden, where all the worthy Asgardians go when they die," said Hela "I believe you call it Valhalla,"_

_"Cool," said Frøya "So, how can I return to my body? I wanna go back to Midgard,"_

_"That depends if you're body gives out," said Hela._

_Frøya fiddled with her fingers as they walked through the garden._

_"Uh, Hela? If this is where people go when they die, world my dad be here?" Frøya asked._

_"You mean Daniel Edwin Octavious Morrison, died several months ago in a car crash by Lorelei?" Hela asked "He is not here, only Asgardians come here,"_

_"Oh... sorry," Frøya said, looking at her bare feet "I just-"_

_"-but I am able to contact his soul," said Hela, surprising Frøya "Do you wish to speak with him?"_

_"Yes!" Frøya exclaimed "I wanna talk to my daddy!"_

_"There is a price," said Hela._

_Frøya crossed her arms as Hela got down to her level._

_"What is it?" she asked._

_"When you return to Midgard, if you fall in the ensuing battle, your soul will be mine," said Hela "Or, you could wait to die to see your adoptive father,"_

_"Well then... I better not die," said Frøya._

* * *

Skye, sitting on a tree branch, hacked into the Hydra base. She located Danie and was horrified to see them wrapping her head up after what looked like brain surgery from the security cameras. Skye climbed back down from the tree and sat on the ground with the rest of the team. She brought up a blueprint of the Hydra base.

"Danie's in Lab #4," she said, zooming in on an area of the blueprint "Some of the tech Hydra stole from S.H.I.E.L.D is on the other side of the base, over here," Skye zoomed out then zoomed in on another room "Danie's scheduled to be taken to Holding Cell #9 after the experiment they just finished,"

"Alright, Skye, you stay here and guide us. Everyone else, with me," said Coulson.

May loaded a gun before passing it to Skye, just in case. Trip and Simmons went off in one direction and Coulson, May and Fitz went in another.

* * *

-Land of the Dead-

_Hela led Frøya to a fountain in the garden. The water poured down from the top and made a solid sheet of it. Hela took out a dagger and cut Frøya's arm._

_"Ow! What the heck?!" she exclaimed, putting her hand over the already disappearing cut._

_Hela lifted the dagger to the top of the fountain and Frøya's blood dripped into the water. The water began running black. In the black water, a reflection appeared but it wasn't Hela's or Frøya's, it was Daniel's!_

_"Dad?!" Frøya exclaimed, holding onto the side of the fountain._

_"Danielle? What are you doing here? Are-are you de-" Daniel began._

_"No, Dad, I'm not," Danie said "Well... kinda... just my mind... it's a long story,"_

_"Danie, I've missed you and your mother and brother," Daniel said._

_"We miss you too, Dad, I love you," said Danie "I've been training to be an Asgardian warrior like my biological mother,"_

_"Your biological mother? Who is she?"_

_"Lady Sif and my biological father is Thor the Thunderer but you'll always be my dad," said Danie "Mom misses you and so does Tommy but Tommy's doing all sorts of sports. He's really good and his couch thinks he could go pro when he's 18,"_

_"That's great," said Daniel "Danie, who's the woman behind you?"_

_"Ever heard of Loki? Well, he's my adoptive uncle on my biological father's side. This is Hela Loki'sdaughter, Queen of the Land of the Dead, and my cousin," said Danie, looking behind her at Hela._

_"Danie? You're disappearing," said Daniel._

_Frøya stepped back from the fountain and looked at her hands. She was turning invisible._

_"What's happening?!" Frøya exclaimed._

_She fell back and looked around her erratically._

_"Your mind is returning to your body," said Hela and she pulled off her helmet to reveal her eyes were a dark green "Remember, if you die in the following battle, your soul is mine,"_

_Frøya's eyes were filled with light before darkening..._

* * *

Danie opened her eyes in a dark room. She curled up in the corner and was petrified to move. She wrapped her arms around her knees and looked at the little light that was coming through the edge of the door and the bars in the small window box. Danie could feel the bandage around her head. She stared at the door with fear.


	11. Discontinued

**Sorry guys, I'm just not feeling this story anymore. I've decided to discontinue it. I will give a sequel of Daughter of Sif a chance again some day but Daughter of Asgard, not working. I'll leave this up for you who like it.**

**You may have noticed something wrong with Agent Melinda May during this story. I don't intend to use that sub-plot in the future so I'm just going to tell you know...**

**Melinda was pregnant with Grant's baby. It was going to be a son named Adrian Ji May.**

**Sorry.**

**-TheNotoriousNovelist :(**


End file.
